Electronic devices which exchange information are, on a basic level, an opportunity for social interaction. People in different locales may connect with one another through the use of electronic devices. As one example, it is common for people at different locations to watch a television program or a sporting event while talking on the telephone. The television program acts as the backdrop for the people to interact. As another example, people interact and share information with one another in online social environments, such as instant messaging, short message service (SMS), chat rooms, and bulletin boards.
Most applications merely focus on functionality and usability, and fail to focus on sociability. Some technologies have attempted to enhance the social interaction aspect with limited success. For example, online social environments have attempted to enhance the social interaction aspect using collaborative applications such as text talk, sharing files and video conferencing. However, these applications are image and expression poor, limiting participants in how they can personalize and express their online persona.
What is needed is a richer information experience that provides better social interaction when using electronic devices.